


Rin? Ticklish?

by missy3307



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Satan's other son..., Satan's son, Tickling, manga reading, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy3307/pseuds/missy3307
Summary: Yukio does not like to be kept waiting





	Rin? Ticklish?

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 275

No one would think that the son of Satan would be ticklish. Luckily, the world is full of surprises.

Rin was lounging on his bed, reading a manga novel to distress his mind when Yukio barged into the room and stormed up to the demon. “RIN!” Said demon, held up his hand to his little brother and continued to read his manga, his tail twitching a bit as the plot thickened in the manga. Unable to pry his brother’s eyes, Yukio tugged on the demon’s tail softly-causing his brother to make a strangled sound and whip his head to face his brother. 

“What was that for!?!” Rin shouted. He began backing away from Yukio, and hit the wall behind him.

“You were ignoring me! I had to get your attention somehow!”

“Well you didn’t need to tickle me!” 

“I didn’t need to what?” Yukio’s mouth curled into a menacing grin. One that could make blood run cold. Rin would know. Yukio thought of all the times as kids Rin would always tickle him, unable to seek his revenge. Now, Yukio didn’t need to think twice about his next actions: pouncing onto his brother and tickling the hell out of him. (almost literally!) Yukio spidered his fingers at the base of his brother’s tail, eliciting a blood-curdling scream. Luckily they lived in their own dorm, or someone would think there was a demon attacking the school. Rin thrashed around, only making himself more vulnerable in the process, practically inviting the pokes he was receiving all over his torso. Yukio continued until all that was left of Rin was a puddle of giggly goo with a manga.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Message me about any prompts or requests by commenting or messaging me on tumblr (@missy3307)! Thank you, lovelies! Don't forget to leave me some kudos! They speak volumes!


End file.
